


[Insert Fruit] Wine

by errantwheat



Series: Do I Look Lonely [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, gavin having an existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/pseuds/errantwheat
Summary: He texted Tina on their way out the door “wanna go get fucked up tonight?”She answered him after 8 minutes.“It’s fucking Tuesday.” Then, a few seconds later,“Yeah I do.”No questions asked. Thanks Tina.





	[Insert Fruit] Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Wheat's First Angst Lets Go Poggers  
> This one doesn't have an art I just did it. [Best if read after this fic though.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728058)

“What’s this date on the calendar?”  
  
“Officer Chen’s anniversary.”  
  
“Oh.” Oh, holy fuck.  
  
Tina. Tina bean. She’d been married for a whole year.  
That wasn’t so crazy, Tina was great, and she’d dated her wife for four years before they actually got married. Fuck, it was in less than a week, he’d have to get her a gift.  
  
But that meant Gavin had been with Nines for a whole year.  
He’d never dated anybody for that long before.  
Most of his relationships had been casual flings, only two or three really getting serious, and he put a stop to that shit without fail.  
Somebody keeping him in their contacts because he was a good lay was fine.    
Somebody expecting commitment and vulnerability and openness from him? _Fuck_ no. He pushed them away before he could really disappoint them, every time.  
Gavin knew his flaws. He was insecure, anxious, impulsive, abrasive, he had an awful temper. Whatever he thought he lacked, he made up for it with unchecked aggression. Playground bully. Mommy and daddy never hugged him enough or something. More like daddy left and mommy worked nights.  
Gavin knew his flaws, and he didn’t want to try to fix them for somebody that might just take off anyway.  
He didn’t want to fix those things because they kept him safe.  
  
But there was an android standing in his apartment holding one of his cats that proved something had changed.  
  
That android had kicked his ass when they first met.  
That android had kissed him silly when he woke up, made him coffee, fed his cats- should he call them _their_ cats now? Nines had lived with him for a _year_.  
_Their_ cats, _their_ bed, _their_ apartment. It scared him how much he liked the sound.  
  
“You’re doing that thing,” god, Nines’s voice was the most beautiful thing he’d ever fucking heard.  
“Where you sound like you’re on your eighth shot of espresso and also there’s a gun to your head,” apt.  
“I believe you humans call it...” he wasn’t looking at Nines right now but he could picture the way his head tilted and the way he smiled, cause he spent a lot of time looking at Nines, cause Nines was so beautiful,  
“...freaking the fuck out.”  
  
Gavin had been standing by the kitchen counter, drinking his coffee and munching on some cereal straight out of the box when he’d noticed the calendar on the side of the fridge. Nines stepped up beside him now, placing one hand on the counter next to Gavin’s, their pinkie fingers almost touching. A gentle invitation.  
“Why are you freaking out at 8:30 in the morning, Gavin?”  
  
What could he say? ‘Oh, it's nothing, babe, just wondering why you haven’t dumped my ass yet. You’re way behind schedule, that’s not like you. Now it’s gonna be less like a bandaid and more like extra strength duct tape. _Fuck_.’  
  
“I’m fuckin’ fine.” He didn’t take the invitation this time.  
“Just uh...don’t know what to get for her. How am I gonna top the cookie cutters from the wedding?” If Nines was disappointed in him for deflecting, he didn’t show it.  
  
“I’ll help you pick something this weekend,” God, he was always so fucking helpful. Gavin could pick a gift himself, he was a grown man.  
He didn’t want to.  
The thought of walking around a shopping mall with Nines, holding hands, bantering, Nines shooting down every stupid gag gift he suggested, it made him feel good. They’d compromise on something, and buy like three more cat toys too.  
It would be a great fucking day.  
What was wrong with him.  
  
Gavin needed to get to work, bury his head in a case file and stop thinking so fucking hard.  
No, he actually needed to talk to Tina, so she could take him out for drinks and tell him his life was great right now and he had no business angsting like this at 37 years old. Oh, _god_ , he was 37 and this was his first successful relationship, he was a _mess_ -  
  
Nines shifted, closing the distance between their hands, just brushing Gavin’s finger with his. It felt _so_ good. Gavin didn’t know what to say to him, so he just let his head fall on Nines’s shoulder. His clothes smelled like Gavin’s laundry detergent instead of nothing now. _Their laundry detergent_? Everything about this moment made Gavin feel so fucking right, and it was just one instant in a whole entire year of so fucking right. He wanted to keep it so bad and that scared him.  
  
He texted Tina on their way out the door “wanna go get fucked up tonight?”  
  
She answered him after 8 minutes.  
“It’s fucking Tuesday.” Then, a few seconds later,  
“Yeah I do.”  
No questions asked. Thanks Tina.

 

Nines didn’t bother Gavin about the fact that he didn’t invite him to go out with Tina. Just pleasantly bid Gavin to say hello for him.  
It made Gavin feel guilty. He wanted Nines to get pissed and jealous, it’s what he would do, cause he was a petty insecure asshole.  
And he was craving a fight.  
That’s how it usually ended. Arguing, throwing stuff across the apartment, slamming doors, a whole pack of cigarettes at 3 AM, sleeping on the couch, moving out the next morning, good fucking riddance. He could picture every significant other he’d ever had in the scenario, but not Nines.  
Nines was too patient and perceptive, and he got quiet when he was angry, not louder. He’d hold Gavin still in a grip that was soft and crushing all at once and ask him why he was being so _fucking difficult_. He’d kiss the venom from his tongue and the fight from his bones till he confessed what was really wrong, and then tell him it was okay, he understood.  
Like somebody designed to be perfect could understand how it felt to be so inadequate.  
  
Gavin needed these fucking drinks immediately.  
  
Tina hadn’t asked why they were there yet. Probably waiting till they were both a little buzzed to get to the hard part. They started off talking about work, Tina got to arrest some dude robbing a gas station dressed like a clown on Monday. What was it, 2016? Jesus. Then they talked about Gwen, and the dog she and Tina had just adopted. Gwen already had one dog, now they had two running around their house. Tina showed him pictures, they were really fucking cute.  
Then, after four jello shots and a tequila sunrise and a half, Tina asked, “why’d you want to do this, Gav?”  
  
Time to talk about his feelings. He’d gotten so good at it lately, but he felt like he’d regressed hard in the last 12 hours. He thought the alcohol would help, but it was just making words hard to do.  
  
“I just, uh...” he took a sip of his drink, sucked an ice cube into his mouth and crunched it into nothing. “Stuff is...really good right now and I think I’m gonna fuck it up.”  
  
Tina didn’t respond right away. Just reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Her hands weren’t like Nines’s. Smaller, less profoundly certain, but still unfathomably reassuring. Gavin was just a bitch for touch, but also he adored and trusted Tina.  
  
“Did something happen?” Gavin didn’t wanna tell her that her anniversary was what reminded him that he was a dumpster fire. That was a happy thing, and he was happy for her.  
  
“I just realized I’ve been with Nines longer than I’ve ever been with anybody before.” Tina was familiar with his history. Knew his pattern.  
  
“That’s good,” she said, “you guys are really good together.”  
  
“Yeah,” he knocked back the rest of his drink, “I don’t have a great fucking track record with good things.”  
  
Tina was quiet for a little bit, thinking. Gavin chewed some more ice, plucked the cherry out of his glass and twirled the stem between his fingers.  
  
“Before me and Gwen got together I’d only ever picked up girls in bars. I kept getting nervous that I’d misinterpreted something, that she wasn’t actually in to me, just being nice and trying to be friends. I was afraid to make a move cause I didn’t want to fuck it all up. Then some asshole got drunk with me and told me that I wouldn’t know till I tried.” Gavin was that asshole. He remembered that night. Kind of. They were definitely drunk. But it wasn’t often that he had to reassure Tina, she was always so confident. That's what had told him Gwen was gonna be something special.  
“You won’t know till you try, Gav. I don’t think Nines is gonna just bail on you, I’ve never seen anybody put up with your ass so good-”  
  
“Wow, thanks-“  
  
“I think you know it, too. I’ve never seen you so happy. I think you both deserve to hold on to this.”  
  
“...thanks, Tina.” She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder a little. It was quiet between them for a couple minutes, they ordered fresh drinks. Then Tina glanced at him like she saw something funny, and she was waiting for him to see it too.  
  
“What?” He asked, suspicious.  
  
“There’s one way to ask him to stay forever, you know.”  
  
“Oh no. No, no. Stop talking now.”  
  
“What? I’m just saying-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, we aren’t talking about this.”  
  
“Okay, okay, you big fucking baby, relax.”  
  
Gavin ate his cherry and flicked the stem at her. “That reminds me though, I’ve gotta get somebody an anniversary present soon.”  
  
“Oh boy, I can’t wait, all I ate for like a week after the wedding was dick shaped cookies. I’m not even really joking. Gwen fucking loved them.”  
  
“I’ll make sure to tell Nines that when we go shopping for something this weekend.”  
  
Tina smiled at him warmly. “You’re making me miss my wife. You ready to go?”  
  
Gavin nodded and pushed his stool away from the bar. “Yeah, walk me out of here, I can’t feel my legs so good.” She took his arm and they walked outside together. Gavin lit a cigarette while they waited for their cabs, and then hugged Tina goodbye when she left.  
  
When he got home, Nines was lounging on the couch with all four cats touching him in some capacity. Lady was by his head, licking his hair. Asshat was over both his legs. Poppers was curled into the crook of his arm, kneading at his side, and Nugget was on his chest, practically smothering his face.  
  
“How long have they had you trapped here?” Gavin asked, leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
“Approximately 46 minutes. Welcome home, Gavin. Did you have a good time?”  
  
“Yeah,” he really did. He loved hanging out with Tina. “My buzz is kinda dead now though, cause some assholes took my spot.”  
  
“My body appears to be available on a first come, first serve basis only.”  
  
“Nines, I’m drunk, that sentence sounded kinda dirty, you’re gonna make me horny.”  
  
“You? Horny? Unthinkable,” Nines purred.  
  
Gavin moved to the front of the couch to start relocating cats. “Move, you cockblocks, I have a boyfriend to kiss.” Nines just smiled and watched, unaffected where a human might have wheezed in pain when Gavin gracelessly flopped down on top of him. On task as always, he threaded his fingers in Gavin’s hair and kissed him. Gavin felt lighter, most of his stress from that morning gone. He broke from the kiss and nuzzled into Nines’s neck, breathing an “I love you” against his skin.  
  
“I love you too,” Nines replied, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. Safe, secure. He wanted to keep this. He’d try to keep this, cause even if he didn’t deserve it, Nines fucking did.  
  
Gavin didn’t know how long they stayed there like that. He was dozing off to the feeling of Nines’s fingers in his hair.  
“Shouldn’t you give me shit about how sleeping on the couch is bad for me?” He mumbled.  
  
“I’m quite comfortable here. You’ll live.” Gavin tapped Nines’s side with one finger, too lazy to move his arm or even his wrist for a whole gentle smack.

"Somebody fucking call CyberLife, my android is broken."

"Your complaint has been processed and will be addressed approximately never. Thank you for calling."  
  
“I love you,” Gavin said again, cause he did, and it was all he could think.  
  
“So I’ve heard,” he could hear the smile in Nines’s voice, felt a kiss pressed to his head as he shut his eyes, “can I tell you something? I love you too.”  
  
Gavin fell asleep like he hoped he would till he fucking died, cradled in the arms of the man he loved. He woke up in the morning the same way, except in his bed, mysteriously. His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he picked it up to look at it.  
Tina was sending him pictures of wedding rings.  
_Their cats, their bed, their apartment_.  
He put his phone down and rolled over to curl into Nines.  
Maybe, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
